Missed Connections
by elations
Summary: Potentially a collection of WuLee drabbles because seriously, how can you not ship it. Ty Lee/Prince Wu.


**AN: Yoooo and now time for some fluff from the ship that sails itself—WuLee!**

* * *

Ty Lee didn't know why she was in this stupid bar.

Okay, well, she knew _why_: her fellow Kyoshi sisters had asked her to join them. Her question was more of a "why do I exist at this point in time" kind of why.

To be more specific, why did her friends invite her out without telling her a date would be required. Not that she had anyone she could invite on a date, but she could've at least tried to conjure some hot guy if they had given her enough time. But no, here she was at a grubby hole-in-the-wall bar moping in her single-ness while her friends were having the time of their lives.

To be fair, Ty Lee didn't really need a date to have a good time. She was experienced in the art of making herself happy. If it wasn't for a recent missed connection with some guy, happiness could easily be obtained. Ty Lee was a romantic though, and romance wasn't on anyone else's mind in that bar.

"Heeeey pretty lady," a tall bald man leaned on the counter next to her, leering all the while. "Mind if I buuy you a drank?"

"I have one, but thanks," she said, raising her bottle in evidence. The slightly drunk man looked confused, as if he had been sure that line would totally buy him a ticket to ride the Ty Lee Train for the night. Not that he was her type anyway, but the railway was closed for a while.

"Come on ladyy," he grumbled, now becoming more belligerent than just flat out annoying. She narrowed her eyes, ready to chi block this guy into a nice coma, but someone intercepted before she had the chance.

"Oh, so sorry friend!" A young man said after having spilled his drink all over the front of Drunk And Bald's shirt. "Let me just mop that up for you," he continued, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at the man, being none too gentle as she slyly pushed the man back into the crowd.

"Thank yoooooou…" Ty Lee hadn't meant to sound like a complete idiot, because who does, but she couldn't find any more words when her would be hero turned around.

She felt faint. Was she going to throw up? "Wu?"

Wu looked just as surprised to see Ty Lee as she was to see him. She was so surprised, in fact, that the room began to spin.

"Woah, hey, don't start falling for me yet," he joked weakly, steadying her before she could get very horizontal.

"The only way I would fall for you is if you tripped me," she muttered, taking a long swig from her bottle. It _had _to be an illusion, there was no way it could possibly be him. She blinked hard, expecting him to disappear in an alcohol induced vapor. "You're really here, aren't you," she said, prodding him with a finger.

"Ow," he whined. "Why do you poke so hard?"

"I just...I never thought I'd see you again."

"And this is how you greet me, a poke in my delicate bicep?" He pouted, rubbing the afflicted arm. Ty Lee just blinked, not really sure what to do now. This guy she had met on leave once was standing right in front of her. Her missed connection.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-"

"The only way you can make it up to me is if you let me buy you a drink," he interrupted. It turns out his bicep was pretty delicate but he was willing to shake it off as nothing.

"You're pretty sly," she said after a beat of open-mouthed silence. He shrugged not so modestly and paid for her next bottle. And the next. And the next.

Now, Ty Lee could hold her beer. She knew her limits and when to quit. Wu, apparently, did not. Unsurprisingly, the former monarch of the Earth Kingdom was a delighted, gleeful drunk. Everything was hilarious and beautiful in the world through his particular beer goggles.

"Now, Ty," he began, holding up a finger. "I'vvve been meaning to ashk you somethink," he slurred, swaying against the counter.

"And I think you've had waaaay to much to drink," she suggested firmly, guiding him outside. Maybe some fresh air would sober him up.

"Ty, Ty, no," he muttered, frowning. This was some serious stuff he was about to lay at her feet. At least, drunk Wu thought so.

"Alright, what is it?" She had seated them on a crate behind the bar, all too aware that they were so close together.

"Ty." He looked her straight in the eye, and he looked so serious she thought he was completely sobered up. "If you were a pirate, would you wear your parrot-lizshard on thish shoulder," he said, placing his hand on the shoulder closest to him. "Or thish shoulder." He moved his hard to her far shoulder, effectively putting his arm around her in a stealthy way.

"Wu. This is what you wanted to ask me?" She laughed. Why had she expected anything different than a silly pick up line?

"Wait, there'sh more," he replied, digging a list from his pocket. "Okay...uh, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from the Shpirit World," he grinned, clearly proud of that one. "Okay okay...how mucsh does a polarbear-dog weigh? Enough to break the ice!"

"Well that doesn't really apply here, but good try."

"Oh, well…" He grumbled, consulting the list again.

He didn't need his list though, he'd memorized every one of those stupid pickup lines just in case he ever got the chance to see her again. He had been stupid enough to mess up their first meeting, but not again. He had hoped that the copious amounts of alcohol in his system would make him brave but it made him look like a fool instead.

"If I could take it all back, I would," he said softly.

"Those ridiculous pick up lines?" She snorted, leaning into him slightly. His arm around her was giving her a buzz completely unrelated to the booze.

"The last time we met. The first time. I—I should've done everything different."

"Different how?" Her heart rate was jumping, but she forced herself to calm down. No sense in getting her hopes up.

"Different like, I don't know, just everything." Wu wasn't used to being at a loss for words, he with his silver tongue and all.

"Well, what's the first thing you'd change?" It was so peaceful outside compared to the roar of the crowded bar. It was perfectly yin and yang, this moment.

"I would've said...would've said..." He gulped, swallowing the self doubt before it could take him over. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

He looked like he was afraid she would tear him limb from limb and she very nearly laughed. She didn't want to spoil the mood though, so she only smiled and planted a kiss squarely on his lips.

It was nothing to start with, just a solid, flat out smooch on the lips. But oh, it became so much more with two very eager parties. He didn't even mind when Ty Lee ran her fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair and ruined the style of it.

All that mattered was that they were together now, and there were no missed opportunities.


End file.
